1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reel on which is wound a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like, which is used as a recording/playback medium mainly of computers or the like.
2. Related Art
There have conventionally been known recording tape cartridges in which a recording tape, such as a magnetic tape or the like which is used as a data recording/playback medium (for data backup) of computers or the like, is wound on a reel formed of a synthetic resin, and the reel is singly accommodated within a case. Such a recording tape cartridge is provided with a braking member so that, when the recording tape cartridge is not in use (is not loaded in a drive device), the reel does not rotate inadvertently.
As a braking member provided at a recording tape cartridge, there is known, for example, a structure which is provided within the hub of a reel and cannot rotate relative to a case, and impedes inadvertent rotation of the reel by meshing with an engaging gear formed at the floor wall of the hub (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2001-118358). Accordingly, a certain level of accuracy is required in order for the braking member to be able to reliably mesh (engage) with the engaging gear (engaging portion).